Project Abstract Motivation: We aim to develop and implement a new approach to transform pediatric MRI. The ultimate goal is ultra-fast and motion-robust imaging in a dedicated child-friendly environment to enable more children undergo MRI without anesthesia. For those who still require anesthesia, it will be briefer and lighter, and performed in a safer environment. This project leverages a small compact magnet, designed for adult brain MRI, with gradients that enable very fast imaging. With this magnet as an outstanding starting point, we will tailor our deep experience and multiple successes in developing new MRI approaches to high-density receiver coils, fast imaging sequences, and new image reconstruction methods to set a new standard for pediatric MRI. Approach: Although the compact scanner is designed for adult heads, with a 37 cm inner diameter, it can accommodate children under eight to ten years of age to image any body part. To transform this system for ideal pediatric scanning, three development aims will be pursued. The ?rst is to enable optimal signal reception. This will be accomplished through creating new receive chain electronics that are matched to the gradient capabilities, for ultra-high bandwidth imaging. This will be coupled to very thin and formed receive arrays that maximize the size of the patient that can be accommodated in the small bore of the scanner. The second aim is to develop methods of obtaining the highest performance out of the system by characterizing and correcting for its imperfections. This will be coupled to a bespoke approach to peripheral nerve stimulation, enabling maximal use of the gradients on each patient. These two developments will then be leveraged for high ef?ciency and motion robust noncartesian scanning. The ?nal aim is to develop a full environment and infrastructure that is well suited to pediatric imaging. Patient preparation and acclimation to MRI will be enhanced by virtual reality. Support equipment for anesthesia, new physiological sensors, and a novel child-friendly audiovisual system will be created. Signi?cance: The result of this project will be a revolutionary change in the way that MRI is used and per- formed for children. MRI will be more available, cheaper, safer, and have markedly improved image quality.